


Spider Web

by poorly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois being a brat, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Old Work, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: Spiders aren't mans best friend for many reasons, seems the Trancy manor didn't quite understand that.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Spider Web

**Author's Note:**

> old work but it's not complete garbage. I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)

He moved with such grace, like a dancer.

Yet despite all his perfections, Alois always seemed to find something wrong. Whether it was the flowers on the table or the way food looked, the young master always complained.

You watched as the blonde yelled at Claude about something mundane. A pang of anger towards the child shot through you. But you made sure to keep your eyes on the ground.

“Fix it now!” Alois yelled before stomping away.

“Yes, your highness” Claude responded with a bow. He immediately turned to Hannah ordering her to see to Alois while he works.

You waited until she was out of the room to approach him.

“Claude?” You spoke softly gaining his attention. He swept his hair back away from his face.

“I’m busy right now” he spoke quickly, cutting you off. Snapping his fingers, the twins entered the room in line.

“Clear the table” Claude demanded. Instead of responding they began whispering to each other.

“I was just wondering if I could help you?” Your voice trailed off as he kept his golden eyes locked on you.

After what felt like eons he finally turned around fixing his glasses.

“Another pair of hands wouldn’t hurt.” He began walking towards the kitchen, leaving you standing there star struck.

He stopped at the kitchen doors and looked over his shoulder, making you straighten up.

“Come along now, we have work to do”

“O-of course!” You picked up the end of your uniform, you ran towards him.

He held the door allowing you to walk through, following close behind.

“Get started on washing the dishes.”

“Yes sir!”

Turning you picked up the sponge from the counter, noticing something black scurry across the counter. Slowly you moved the bottle of soap to reveal a huge ass spider, staring at you with 8 evil eyes.

Screaming and almost falling backwards caught Claudes attention and made him walk up behind you.

“What is it?”

“a-a spider” you stammered.

He leaned over you and reached out towards the spider. Carefully, he picked it up and placed it in the palm of his hand. He moved it closer to you, almost making you ascend. Claude walked over to the door and placed the spider onto a webabove the door frame.

“We never kill a spider in the Trancy manor” he spoke softly, “They are a symbol of who the Trancy’s are”.

You simply nodded as if you had any idea what that meant.

“Now finish up. There’s much to be done.”

Grabbing the sponge you started on the dishes with a small ‘yes sir’, not noticing his small smirk at your eagerness.


End file.
